


" See No Evil "

by penelopethethe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Minecraft, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Roleplay, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopethethe/pseuds/penelopethethe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	" See No Evil "

The water glimmers a midnight sparkling purple. The light is being admitted from a room built underwater. It’s a small room, which makes it comforting in a way. It used to be room to calm my anxieties, now it’s usually the cause. But I find myself back here. Back in this stuffy, old, musty room. It doesn’t have the same feel that it used to. I used to come here for comfort. As a place to escape everything and everyone. Now, this place drags me here. It ties a rope around my neck and stops my breathing as it scrapes me along the ground just to enter. I claw and I scratch at the strings, but alas, they do not come loose. They are tied tight. Too tight. I choke as I approach the entrance. The voice… It beckons me with open arms. It pulls me into the water. Bubbles of air erupt as I try to gasp for air. I don’t want to go to the room. I don’t want to be here, but nothing stops it from dragging me closer.

“It has to be here…” I laugh to myself. My hands shake as my tall shadow looms over a chest in the corner. Opening this chest decides everything, “If it’s not here then… There’ll be another occupant in the Prison…” I chuckle again, nerves coursing through me as my hands shakily move the chest. I unclip the latch and slowly lift the lid of storage crate open.

Nothing. Well, that’s good isn’t? I tap my feet as I feel the nerves moving up my fingertips and sending a shiver down every bone in my body. I sharply inhale, trying not to get too anxious, knowing what happens when I do. I jolt my head around as I begin to shake more. That’s not good. At all. There is no positive thing about this. If anyone finds the missing book, my life will be ruined. That book has everything I’ve done for Dream. That book has evidence that I blew up the Community House. I need to find where that book is. I try moving but my feet are glued to the floor of the panic room. The walls begin to close in on me. I slap my hands over my ears and scream for help. What is happening? Where is the book? Why can’t I remember? Shivers get sent up my body. The room begins to collapse around me. No. No. No. I try to squeeze out of the closing door. I choke on the water as I struggle to get out of here. Away from this wretched room. I knew nothing good came from my room, so why did I go? Why did it beckon me? I crawl up onto the sandy beach just outside of the room.

I attempt to push myself off of the sand, but my arms shake underneath me as I do. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I hoist myself up off of the ground. I know what I have to do. I must do the next right thing. I need to find that book, no matter what measures I have to take because I cannot spend my free time rooming with Dream in the Prison.

I stumble past the rumble of L’manburg. Everything in my vision is a blur as tears choke up my throat. I nearly fall into the pit as I struggle to stand, let alone walk. Intrusive thoughts swirl around my head. A series of “What If’s?” Surround me as I battle to walk straight on the Prime Path. I get pulled onto the stairs of the karaoke stage by the rope that finds itself around my neck once again. I wrench at the strings as it begins to suffocate me once again. Tears well up in my eyes as I think about what’s in book 4. 

I blew up the Community House. Dream is a liar…  
I helped Dream gather TNT for L’manburg. I am a liar…

I’m no better than Dream… 

The rope pulls at my neck once again, but I tug against it as I stand from my spot on the stairs. I cough as the tie attempts to pull me back to the Panic Room, but I refuse to go there.

I continue to stammer toward the Community House where Sam stands at the doorway. I see his faint silhouette through a blur.

“Ranboo? What’s wron-“ Before he can finish his sentence I collapse into his arms. I’m basically on my knees at this point, I can barely stand. I rest my hands on Sam’s shoulders. He holds me uncomfortably, but all that matters is that someone is holding me, keeping my stable. I croak a faint Enderman noise as he tries to stand me up again. I feel my legs wobble underneath my and I topple to the floor once more. 

“I’m sorry…” are the only words I can manage to gasp out of my weak mouth. 

“Ranboo? What are you apologizing for?” Sam consoles me, kneeling on the ground beside me. A shock is sent down my spine as I feel his hand on my back. Scars lace my skin, whether they’re visible or not, I feel them sting all over me, “you never did anything, you’re like, the nicest person I know! What’s wrong, buddy?” Sam strokes my back as I let out soft whimpers. I fail to form any words through my burning tears. Sam picks my head up and rests it on his leg. He begins petting my hair. I don’t stop him, “take as long as you need, friend,” Sam says, rubbing a circle on my back. I can’t believe I’m here, laying on the ground in the Community House as Sam, of all people, consoles me. I kinda like it. I wish more people were willing to do this.

“My b-book,” I hiccup out 2 simple words, enough to get Sam’s attention

“You mean your memory book?” Sam asks. I mumble out a weak ‘yes’ in reply, “What happened to it? Did you lose it?” I nod again, still sobbing onto Sam’s pant leg. 

“I-“ I begin shakily, I sit up to continue my sentence, “I went to go look for the fourth book I told you I burned, be-because I- I lied… to you- I’m sorry I totally didn’t mean to lie to you but at the-“

“Ranboo…” Sam immediately calms me down my saying that.

“Sorry… Anyway, I went to look for it,” I rub my eyes, “in my Panic Room, but it wasn’t there and now… I- I- I need to find it be-because if some-one el-se does I- I might e-end u-p in the pr-prison…” I confess to Sam. His face is filled with sympathy.

“Oh, Ranboo… What does that book have in it that will warrant arrest?” Sam rests his hands on my legs, looking at me directly in the eyes. It makes me uncomfortable. I look away. 

“I- I can’t tell you. You are the prison warden after all, and you-“ I stop myself realizing what Sam could be doing to me. He could be luring him into a false sense of security just so I can tell him everything I’ve ever done then he’s going to throw me into the prison because he’ll know. He’ll know that I blew up the Community House. He’ll know I helped Dream get TNT to blow up L’manburg, “Sam- I- I have to go,” I begin to stand up, but Sam holds me down.

“Le-Let me go…” I try to not let myself get too angry, but I feel it building in me. Sam continues staring directly at me. He’s speaking to me, but I cannot hear. Hands are covering my ears, no sounds can get to me.

“You know everything you did…” Except for one. A clamp my own hands over my ears. No, No! I’m not in the Panic Room, the voice shouldn’t be here! 

Hear no evil.

Sam is still speaking to me, but I haven’t said anything back in a while. I attempt to respond but all that comes out is a thin wheeze. I fall back to the ground, only the sound of the white noise surrounding me. The walls of the Community House begin to close in on me. I reach out to scream, but the world remains silent.

Speak no evil.

Sam tries to help me up, I can tell he’s yelling something. My eyes begin to burn like fire. No sounds emit from me, not even a soft weep. I can’t hear any sounds in return. Just the white noise that I hear when I’m in the Panic Room. Why here? Why now? Tears melt down my face as I crumble further onto the ground. Suddenly, my whole vision goes dark. No light. Nothing. Void. The end.

See no evil.


End file.
